To The Pumpkin Patch
by b.bumblebee
Summary: Halloween is near and Elena is all ready to go, but she has to drag Ric,Jeremy and Damon along.  What will happen?


**SHORT LITTLE ONE-SHOT.** **Sorry it took me so long to do but i wanted to post it so ta-da. Please review it and tell me what you think.**

**xo**

**000janedoe000  
><strong>

The fall air was clear in the breeze. Everyone in the house was awake because of a doe eyed girl who was excited about the Halloween season. She always loved this time of year the smell of the air, the kids costume, the candy, going to get pumpkins and carving them. Which was exactly what she was going to do. She was gathering Alaric and Jeremy to take them to the pumpkin patch. She was super excited and at the same time was getting frustrated because she woke up Jeremy nearly a half an hour ago and he still wasn't moving. She tapped the counter top waiting while Ric was making breakfast.

"Elena why are we up so early?" Ric asked yawning and taking a break from cooking to take a sip of coffee. "Because i really want to go to this pumpkin patch. It's almost 2 hours away." She said in a tone of annoyance. Why did nobody get into the holiday spirit. Sure it wasn't as a big deal as Thanksgiving or Christmas but it was still one of her favorite times of the year. She realized that it was mainly a day to dress up in costumes of things they were not or things that they thought were not real. She supposed to someone like Damon, a vampire, they might get annoyed with the lame costumes when theirs was not. She ran up the stairs to re-check and make sure that Jeremy was moving.

"Jeremy." She yelled jumping on his bed.

"urge." he grumbled, rolled over and threw his pillow over his head. He tried to ignore his annoying older sister. He took one look at his clock and wanted to slap her silly. It was only 7am way to early to be up on a Saturday. "Jeremy get up. Were going to have so much fun. We are going to do the maze and pick our pumpkin and then get lunch, and carve them but you have to get up! Please!" She yelled continuing to jump up and down like a little kid on Christmas mourning. She was about two minutes from going to get a nice cold bucket of ice water.

"Fine I'm up! Leave me alone!" Jeremy sighed sitting up. He knew there was no way his sister was going to stop until he got up. He cursed Ric for obviously letting her have coffee.

* * *

><p>She walked back down the stairs pleased with herself. It took her staying on top of both the boys to get them out the door at 8.<p>

"So is Damon coming?" Jeremy asked his sister, while rubbing his eyes.

"He said he didn't want to." Elena said sadly.

"We didn't want to either but your still making us come." Jeremy grumbled.

"Yeah Elena we don't want Damon to miss out on the fun too." Ric tried trying to drag his best friend into having to come.

"I don't want him to get mad at me." Elena said.

"Elena- he doesn't have any family to do this with. We should be able to do this for him." Ric said.

"And honestly Damon wouldn't get mad at you. I don't think he is capable to get mad at you." Jeremy added. Soon enough Elena pulled into the Boarding House drive way.

"I'll be right back." Elena said opening the door and slowly climbed out. She walked to the houses door with a little bounce in her step.

* * *

><p>Damon was sleeping having the best dream about Elena. She was in a sexy little number. He was about ready to pull her in for a kiss when he was pulled away from his dream and heard someone calling his name and bouncing up and down on the bed? He quickly pinned the intruder to the bed. He blinked in shock and saw Elena pinned under him with wide doe eyes.<p>

"Elena?" He asked quickly letting go of her and pulled back afraid that he hurt her.

"i- I'm sorry. I-uh- were going to the pumpkin patch." She stuttered out.

"OK? Have fun?" Damon said confused.

"No i want you to come with." Elena smiled rubbing her neck.

"Are you OK?" he asked concerned.

"Fine. I should know better than to wake up a sleeping vampire." She said. "please come with us. Ric and Jeremy are waiting for us."

He sighed and said, "Fine. Give me 10 minutes." "I'll be in the car." She smiled and he listened as he heard her walk down the stairs and out the door. After hearing the car door shut he started to get up and moving.

* * *

><p>Elena sat in the driver's side of the car.<p>

"Where's Damon? What happened to your neck?" Jeremy asked.

"He's coming. It's nothing." She said. She saw Alaric sitting in the back, obviously to give Damon the passenger seat.

"Ric are you drinking?" Elena asked turning to see a flask in his hands. She saw him shrug and say, "Five o'clock somewhere."

Damon opened the passenger door and climbed in. "Well are we all ready?" Damon asked.

"Lets hit it." Elena smiled. Damon turned to talk to Ric after taking a glance at Elena.

" So how did you get dragged into this?" Damon asked.

"No idea." Ric shrugged. Damon laughed and turned back around to see the road. He turned and saw Elena's neck. It was clearly bruised and in made him sick to think he did that to her.

"You OK?" He asked

"I'm fine." She smiled.

* * *

><p>It was a long ride but once they got to the patch the boys were happy top have this normal time with each other, no threat trying to kill them. It was a nice feeling. Elena popped out of the car and they they went to find their pumpkins.<p>

Ric pulled their little cart up and down the rows. He was the first to find his pumpkin, it was medium sized and was almost heart shaped. Jeremy was a few rows down looking for the perfect pumpkin. Damon and Elena were both looking for a pumpkin. Damon wasn't really looking he was having a better time watching Elena get so serious about finding the perfect pumpkin. Seeing her carefree and smiling made him fall a little more in love with her.

"What was wrong with that one?" He asked as she set down her previous pumpkin.

"It was too big." She said.

"what they of pumpkin does it have to be, for you to chose it?" He asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"The perfect one."

"Like completely round?" He asked.

"no it has to call to me."

"Call to you? What are you the pumpkin whisperer?" He smirked.

"No, but I don't just want to pick one and be done I want to actually like the one i pick." She glared.

"OK well call me when you find it." he said and walked towards Ric.

"She hasn't found it yet?" Ric asked.

"NO it has to call to her." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"You know you think its cute." Rick mocked.

"No."

"mhmn."

"She still hasn't picked one?" Jeremy asked joining them.

"no." Ric said.

"We're going to be her for awhile." Jeremy said knowing his sister.

"I FOUND IT!" Elena yelled to them with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>It was around 4 when they got home from picking their pumpkins and from doing the maze.<p>

"Ready to carve them?" Elena asked.

"Sure." the boys moaned. She set up a spot to work and then they went at it.

About an hour later they were done with their master pieces. They were all waiting them to be a surprise to each other- rather Elena wanted them to all show their pumpkins at the same time and she didn't allow Damon to use his vampire speed.

"Alright who wants to go first?" She asked smiling.

"I'll go." Jeremy said and spun his around to show a detailed Darth Vader carving.

"That awesome." Elena said.

"Damon your turn." She said. Damon showed his and they all looked to see ET?

"You chose ET? Really?" Ric asked.

"I couldn't think of anything and Elena made me watch it yesterday, so ta-da." Damon said.

"It's so cute." Elena smiled.

"What about you Ric?" she asked.

"uh yeah..." He said embarrassed and they turned his to see a simply looking sad face.

"I didn't known every one was going to make master pieces." he frowned.

Elena spun hers around so they could see her little cat with the stars. Elena was the only one that used stencils, because unlike the boys she doesn't have the best artistic skills.

They all had a great time doing their pumpkins, even if the boys were not willing to admit it.

**There are Links to a piture of everyone's pumpkin if you want to see they are on my page.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Even if you liked it or not.**

**It will make my day. **

**xo**

**000JaneDoe000  
><strong>


End file.
